The Unexpected Always Happens
by Nikki-Chan desu
Summary: Amu and tadase have been together for a year and everyone knew it but not everyone accepted it.What happens when ikuto finds tadase cheating on amu full summary inside. sorry i kinda suck at summarys  amuto forever
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Always Happens**

Summary: Amu and tadase have been together for a year and everyone knew it but not everyone accepted it .Ikuto always loved amu but never told her. Amu knows that ikuto is jealous but never paid it any mind. What happens when ikuto finds tadase cheating on amu with saaya will she believes him or think he's just trying to split them up? Will ikuto convince her or push her further away (plus rimagihiko kutau kiaya and saayadase in there)

Chapter one: The Anniversary

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm 'beep beep beep '"arrrrg five more minutes "said amu 'beep beep beep' "shut up" amu yelled throwing the alarm clock at the wall. "Danm it that's the 4 one since the school year started"*pulls new alarm clock out of drawer*'well thank god I have spares but if I keep this up I'm gunna have to buy more'. "What time is it anyways"*looks at phone*"ahhh crap I'm gunna be late its 6:50" amu said. "MOM why didn't you wake me up arrrrg now look I'm late "amu yelled down to her mom while rushing to get her uniform on. "Honey I tried three times and the last time you nearly clawed my face off so I reset the your alarm for 6:30 that way you would have a half hour to get ready but I know how that went now how many more alarm clocks do you have left". I smirked "6 more that should be enough right "amu asked "I hope I don't want to buy more "her mom said. At that moment amu ran down stairs and grabbed some toast "thanks mom "amu said and with that she was out the door and down the drive way. HI my name is Amu Hinamori I'm 16 and in 10th grade with my friends Rima, Yaya, Utau, and my boyfriend tadase my other friends kukai and ikuto are in 11th so I don't see them that much only in lunch but my life was awesome the only thing that could make it better was if I had my car but I should have that in another month or two so I'm not that worried about always late to school because I hate mornings I just can't wake up early. She finally arrived at the gates of seiyo academy high school as the bell rang." Son of a bitch I'm late again" she ran to her class room "crap why the hell do the 10th graders have to be on the 3rd floor" amu grumbled. When she finally got to her class she was out of breath she stood outside the room until she caught her breath "ok 3 2 1"she said as she opened the door." Your late Himamori san this is the fourth since the school year started next time I might just have to give you detention "nikiadu sensei said." I'm sorry won't happen again" amu said taking a seat next to her boyfriend "hey tadase "amu said with a smile. "Ohio amu chan "said tadase "oh where are we going on Saturday" "oh well since it's our 1 year anniversary I thought that we could go to the carnival"." Really ok then can we invite the others with us with us you know I always go with the girls and they have to bring their boyfriends". "Well ok if you really want to we can bring them"." yea thanks tadase I love you"." ne Rima chan do you and nagi want to come to the carnival with me and tadase on Saturday"." Sure amu chan what time"." um I don't know" "ne tadase what time do we meet on Saturday". "Umm let's meet at 3:00 and I'll pick you up at 2:30 okay". "Kay Rima lets meet there at 3:00 alright"." Kay" Rima said with an excited tone. "I'll talk to Nagihiko about it at lunch Kay thanks for the invite" Rima said with a smile." Great it'll be so much more fun now that you're coming Rima"." Himamori san moshira san what's so important that you're talking during my lesson" nikiadu said with a fake sad face. "Nothing sense sorry won't happen again" amu and Rima said." okay I hope won't happen again now moshira san himamori san copy this down". "okay sense oh and its hi-na-mori" said amu rolling her eyes while smiling." Gomen ne himamori san" said nikiadu with his usual goofy grin. "sense it's hi-na-... oh never mind" amu said knowing that she won't get her point across being that she's known him since 5th grade and now there in 11th but it didn't matter because every time she corrected him he still said it wrong. At lunch they all sat together and amu asked everyone "hey guys do you all want to come to the carnival with me and tadase we'll meet up at 3:00"."Yea yaya wants to go yaya loves the carnival they have sweets there oh and yaya can take kairi with her yea kairi will pick yaya up at 2:45 okay kairi" yaya said. "Ok yaya just be ready on time so that we don't keep everyone waiting and I'll pick you up at 2:45 exactly." Yea yaya can go to the carnival with kairi and we can go on all the roller-coasters together". "I don't like roller-coasters yaya". "How about you will you come please kukai nii chan" amu said with a pouty baby face on. "Wait did you just call me kukai nii chan oh never mind sure me and utau will be there". "Yea kukai nii chan will come with me to the carnival now my life is complete" amu said sarcastically "oh and you don't mind me calling you kukai nii chan" amu asked kukai. "Ummm not really I guess you can call me that if you want besides you used to call me that when you were younger. "OH help me kukai nii chan I'm stuck in a twee "kukai said as he started laughing. "Hey kukai why bring that up I was 4 meanie" amu said while blushing. "Ha-ha sorry sorry you were just so cute". "Wait amu chan how long have you known kukai "tadase asked. "Oh umm forever I guess are parents are really good friends so it kind of just happened "amu said. "Yea we kind of just fell into being friends and now look at us. Kukai said hugging amu tightly. "Ahhh kukai ca-cant br-ea-th" amu managed to get out between breaths. "Ooh sorry amu "kukai said rubbing the back of his head. "It's ok". "Yep I remember when you used to chase after me every time I left and you would say 'no don't leave me kukai I love you don't leave me '"kukai said wile laughing like crazy. "K-kukai don't tell them that it's so embarrassing". "Wow amu chi used to love kukai ha-ha". "Hey I was 4 give it a rest would you and kukai I don't know why you even brought that up you knew I was little and you were one of my closest friends and I wouldn't see you for months at a time jerk". Amu said blushing. Beeeeeeeeeeeep' "oh see you guys Saturday" amu said. "Oh yea we have off tomorrow yaya can eat all the candy she wants to". "Come on amu we need to get to class "tadase said pulling amu away from kukai."bye guys". Tadase what the hell "amu said. "Sorry but were gunna be late "."Oh ok". The rest of the day went buy slowly and amu noticed. She never thought time could move so slowly but just like that school was over. Amu went straight home did her homework ate dinner and went to bed

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP SATURDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I waited for tadase to arrive at my house so we could hurry up and leave because mom was being especially annoying because she has never met tadase.*HONK HONK HONK*."Ok bye mom love you" said amu in a rush to get out the door. "Amu wait why don't we let him come in I still haven't met him". "Mm were kind of in a rush so bye". Amu why can't I meet him huh so far all i know about him is his name and that you were in that club together in elementary so please, please, please can I meet him". "mom no I have-" *ding dong*."Oh that must be him we should let him in. coming". "Mom no wait". "Amu please .hello I'm amu's mom please come in "amu's mom said cheerfully. "Um I'm sorry were kind of in a rush and I don't want to intrude so we should get going "tadase said hoping he could just leave with amu. "Oh nonsense come in come in "amu's mom said with a pleading tone. "Mom everyone is there waiting for us so we have to go". Amu said venom spewing from her words. "Okay fine go it was nice to kind of meet you tadase". "you too good bye have a nice night "said tadase in his usual nice we finaly got in the car it was silent so i turned on the radio and my favorite song came on Trust Me by Yuuya Matsushita(looke it upits in japanese but its awsome).I started to sing and move my head side to side and i smiled and i looked over at tadase and noticed he was stairing at me and smiling i would find it creepy but he's my of a sudden my phone went off 'oh hold on tadase i hve to get my phone"

~conversation~

"Moshi Moshi "said amu

"Rima wants to know when your gunna be here "said?

"Ikuto is that you, "amu said

"Yea where are you guys"ikuto said

"oh wait you're there too did Rima invite you I know she wanted you to come oh that's what I forgot I'm sorry well be there in like 5 min ok "amu said

"Oh ok yea Rima gave me the invite yesterday. She said I should come so I invited Kate to tag along with me "ikuto said

"Oh I see, so you brought a friend how nice well we'll be there soon so bye"

"wait your only gunna say bye what no I love you " ~click~ 'damn ikuto why the hell does he say stuff like that he knows I'm with tadase and who the hell is Kate is she his girlfriend wait why do I even care he isn't my boyfriend tadase is and I'm happy with him besides ikuto is a perverted cat' "Is everything ok amu-chan "tadase asked concerned "oh yea I'm ok its noth-" *ring ring ring* "oh amu-chan I have to get this"

~conversation~

"Moshi Moshi"

"Tadase what are you doing right now "said?

"Oh just out with my friend's ill call back later"

"Wait, are you busy tomorrow "said the mysterious girl on the other line

"I don't know but if you need me I'll be there for you don't worry okay"

"Okay love you "she said in a seductive voice

"Hia love you to bye"

"Bye my love see you tomorrow" "Hia "~click~ "tadase who was that "amu said in a sad tone "oh on the phone, that was my mom she needs my help tomorrow "said tadase with his usual princely smile "oh sorry I must have sounded like a freaky stalker girlfriend "amu said sheepishly "no no its ok you didn't sound like a freaky stalker girlfriend "tadase said in a reassuring tone 'danm that was close she almost caught me again '.Amu hated the next couple of minutes because they were filled awkward silence. It was so awkward you could cut the air with a knife so finally amu spoke up and broke the awkward silence "ne tadase kun what do you love most about me"amu said self-consciously "not that I care but I want know so what is it" "oh that's easy amu chan the thing I love most about you is ...

Authors note: okay I know this is supposed to be an amuto but it starts off as a tadamu (weird because I hate tadagay) oh but hopefully it will end next chapter so please R&R if you care


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected Always Happens

Nikki: I know I haven't updated in a while so I'm sorry but school just started and I just got into

High school so there is a lot more homework. There's also a boy I really like so I hang out with him

When I can (which isn't a lot).oh also I got my laptop taken away for a while.

Amu: you should be sorry need to know what he loves most about me and you kept me waiting

Nikki: hey you know I can make you say whatever I want

Amu: oh Nikki I'm so sorry please forgiving me I'll never do it again you're the best

Nikki: why thank you amu chan you are forgiven

Amu: don't make me say thing against my will

Nikki: hai hai I promise gomen amu chan

Tadase: ne amu chan Nikki chan what's up?

Amu: tadase Kun please finish your sentence what do you love most about me

Tadase: oh that the thing I love most about you is... (Nikki covers tadase mouth)

Nikki: Listen tadagay she needs to be patient

Tadase: did you just call me tadagay

Nikki: yeah that's my nickname for you Tadagay Hotofag awesome huh

Tadase: no not at all right amu chan

Amu:*rolling on floor laughing !

Nikki: see told you it is amazing hahahahahahahaha

Amu: oh yea tadase tell me what you love most about me now while she's laughing at her own joke

Tadase: oh the thing I love most about you... (Nikki duck tapes tadase moth and ties hands together then laughs evilly)

Nikki: you need to wait amu

Amu:*gets Rima*

Rima:*puts on brass knuckles*

Nikki: well since I hate keeping amu in suspense here's chapter 2 =)

Rima & Amu: good now on with the chapter

CHAPTER 2: The girl on the side

************************RECAP*************************

'Danm that was close she almost caught me again'. Amu hated the next couple of minutes because they were filled awkward silence. It was so awkward you could cut the air with a knife so finally amu spoke up and broke the awkward silence "ne tadase kun what do you love most about me"amu said self-consciously" not that I care but I want know so what is it" "oh that's easy amu chan the thing I love most about you is ...

***************************END*************************

"The thing I love most about you is that your strong I also love that your smart, funny, tuff and so very beautiful "tadase told her. Amu smiled to herself really tadase thinks all those things about me, he's so sweet. "You really think all that stuff about me oh and I'm not that tuff tadase Kun". "Yes oh were here amu chan. Then he leaned over and kissed me and to my surprise I didn't kiss him back why wouldn't I kiss him back he's my boyfriend. I guess I'm just jealous of that phone call earlier wait what that's stupid it was his mom but it didn't sound like his mom and it didn't seem like the conversation you have with your mom but I trust him. "Ne amu chi tadase Kun are you gunna get out the car or continue your little love fest forever cause yaya wants to ride the roller-coaster with kairi "said the baby teen with shoulder length chestnut hair tied up in pigtails. "Yaya chan get off me I'm not going on the rollercoaster I hate them so stop bugging me about it ok "said kairi." Yea well yaya don't want to ride alone please kairi...koi" yaya said with a devilish grin. "Yaya don't call me kairi koi I'll go on the rides with you now just stop it ok. Kairi said trying to hide the blush so present on his face. "Stop it you two and amu chan tadase Kun don't just sit there get out the car already my god this is your anniversary date "utau said while flipping her long pigtail behind her. "Oh sorry coming utau chan "amu said getting up out the car to get to her friends before turning to tadase "ne tadase aren't you coming "amu said concerned." huh oh yea just have to park the car be right there O.K." tadase said." ok meet you inside or if they decide to talk forever ill meet you at the gate love you". " Love you to amu koi"." T-tadase Kun d-dont say t-that" amu stuttered trying not to bush. "Okay amu chan I won't call you that again until you want me to that is"." ok well I'm gunna go meet up with the guy's ok love you". "Ok see you in like 2 minutes love you too amu". "hey guy's I'm here" amu yelled to her friends." hey amu chan where's tadase Kun" Rima asked. "Oh he went to park the car hell be right back hey where is ikuto". "Oh he took 'Kate' with him to buy the tickets for everyone but you and tadase" Rima said. Amu still holding back a smile from the way Rima said Kate's name. "Wait why everyone but me and tadase what the hell" Amu said in a very pissed off tone. "Well Amu that's because he doesn't have the money from you to buy the tickets baka" Rima stated. "Oh yea he-he forgot that" amu said rubbing the back of her head. "Well I'll go buy tickets for me and tadase be back in a minute" amu said running off to buy the tickets. "Wait amu I'll go with you kukai said running towards her. "Utau I'm goin wit amu be back in a minute" kukai yelled back at Utau. "Yo amu what's up" kukai said when he caught up to amu. "Ummm nothing really same old thing" amu said. "So it's been a year already". "What oh yea a whole year now" amu with a hint of sorrow in her tone that she hoped kukai didn't notice but because of her 'bad luck' he noticed. "What's wrong my little amu chan's not happy with tadase" kukai said sarcasm dripping from his words

"Wait did he hurt you mentally, physically or emotionally because if so I will kill him" kukai said this very seriously. "What no it's not that it's just well don't make fun of me but when we were in the car tadase got a phone call now he said it was his mom but to me it didn't sound like a conversation you would have with your mom you know what I mean" amu said. And by this point they were already waiting on the line to buy tickets. "Oh so that has you a little puzzled" kukai said. "Well I'm not gunna lie to you so yea it does hey why did you come with me you should have stayed with utau isn't she leaving to go to America for three months tomorrow" amu said glaring at him. "Well yea but its ok I'll talk to her every day so it won't matter and this will only take a couple minutes". "Umm kukai do you see how many people are on this line" amu said. "yea but do you see ikuto at the front of the line my little amu chan now since no one is behind us yet lets step off and walk up to them kay". "Beats waiting on this line" amu said as they started walking towards ikuto while getting dirty looks from the people on the line. "**YO IKUTO WERE BACK**" kukai yelled. Just then ikuto turned around and waved for us to hurry up. "Damn it" amu whispered. Just then kukai grabbed amu's arm and ran as fast as he could and he could run fast he dragged amu to the front of the line were ikuto and kate waited for the person ahead of them to hurry up. "Hey amu kukai what's up what are you doing here" ikuto said. "Oh well amu just got here and she has to buy tickets for her and tadase" kukai said. "Oh ok well amu chan this is Kate. "ikuto said pointing to a girl with red hair and silver eyes, the girl was amu's height and about the same weight only thing different was the size of her chest she looked much smaller than amu she was like an a or b cup while amu was a proud d cup. "Oh Hajimemashite Kate" amu said. "Oh thanks Hajimemashite amu sempi". 'Damn it she is a lot bigger than me' Kate said to herself. "**Next**" the man at the ticket booth said. "Oh sorry um we need 8 tickets please" ikuto told the man. "Kay here you go sir have fun, **next**" the man said. "Umm I need 2 tickets please" amu said sweetly. "Sure comin right up matt I need 2 tickets for the pretty lady" said the guy behind the counter. "Umm thank you" amu said "So he's your boyfriend". "What no way just friends I have a boyfriend 'girlfriend'" amu and kukai said at the same time. "Oh sorry here you go enjoy". "Thank you" amu said. "Wow awkward right" amu asked. "Not really remember when we were in middle school before we met the others you clung to me so much everyone always asked if we were goin out and I had to say yes so people wouldn't steal my attention away from you" kukai said smiling remembering how she would look up at him with sad eyes as if telling me to say yes so you won't have to leave me. "oh yea those must have been the worst school years of your life I'm sorry I mean it's too late now but yeah. Amu said blushing. "No I found it adorable how you were always near me I liked the attention from you" kukai said reassuring her with his famous smile. "Really kukai" amu said with a smile. "Yea of course you were adorable the way you would hide behind me when people would talk to me" kukai said. "Thanks kukai" amu said pushing his shoulder lightly. "Amu chan I really did like when you would cling to me and hug me all the time" kukai told her not realizing what he just said. "What kukai you didn't hate me for that you liked it" amu said slightly blushing. "Umm well yea but its only cause you were small and adorable back then yea that's why" kukai said stumbling over the words. "Oh so what now I'm ugly thanks kukai" amu said turning and looking the other way. "Wait amu no that's not what I meant yea you were adorable then but now your beautiful so umm sorry" kukai said. "K-kukai you think I'm beautiful". "Umm well I didn't mean it like that I just I'm sorry". "No its ok thank you kukai" amu said grabbing the back of his shirt and clinging to him like a child clings to their mother. "A-amu chan what are you doing" kukai said. "Well you said you found it adorable so I'm sorry kukai". "No its ok I miss the days when you would cling to me so I'm fine". "Thank you kukai" amu said resting her head on kukai's back. "You're welcome amu" kukai said softly .I can't believe I'm resting my head on his back like a little kid. I forgot how nice this felt and even though I'm with utau now I still do love amu she has been with me through everything especially when my dad died that was a rough time in my life, and I pushed everyone way even amu I felt so bad but I just didn't want to see anyone she knew that but she always came back to see me every day and tell me that everything was ok and she'd rub my head and whisper its ok kukai, and so my feelings for will never change I will always love amu. "Are you ok amu chii?" yaya said. "What, oh sorry I'm fine" amu said rubbing the back of her head she was now red as a tomato "ahem well then let's go in ok" amu said still a little embarrassed. "But amu tadase isn't back yet oh well then you guys go I'll wait for him ok have fun I'll be in soon bye" amu said pushing them all in. "wow talk about awkward and were the hell is tadase I mean seriously". "Yea really weird I didn't know you liked kukai I wonder what the little kiddy king will think" ikuto said smirking of course. "I don't like kukai he's practically my older brother and you won't tell him because if you do I will hate forever kay" amu said. "Fine but if kukai is like your older brother than why did you go out with him in 5th, 6th, and 7th grade huh amu koi". "We never really went out I was just really shy and kukai was the only one I trusted ok and don't call me amu koi ok". "Oh no I can't even call you amu koi anymore oh amu that hurts it's that stupid kiddy kings fault my little amu doesn't love me anymore" ikuto said covering his heart with one hand and fake crying into the other. "Ikuto stop people are staring ikuto please stop it you're embarrassing me" amu said looking around at all the people crowding them. "Fine I'll stop if you tell me you still love me" ikuto said still fake crying. "Fine I-I I still love you ikuto" amu said 'what is this feeling I know I dont love him I mean I don't think I love him anymore do of course not I love tadase right. "Amu koi" ikuto yelled. "What oh sorry what did you say". "I said I love you too amu koi". "Ikuto stop messing around don't say stuff like that save for when you really love the person" amu said. 'I wish you would realize that I do love you I've always loved you amu'. "Oh no amu koi doesn't believe me there's no reason to live anymore". "Ikuto stop". "Fine amu koi oh and why don't you call tadase and see where he is". "Oh yea ok" amu pulled out her phone and saw she had a missed txt. "Oh he texted me 20 minutes ago he had to go buy some stuff for his mom ill just call him then" amu said dialing his number. "Ok go head" ikuto said. "Tadase are you ok". "Uh yea I'm fine my car just broke down but I'll be there in a minute ok". "Oh should I come get you or some". "Oh amu I have to go my mom's calling me I'll call you back". "Oh ok I'll wait at the g-" amu said before tadase hung up. "Oh umm ikuto can you go get tadase his car broke down and now he's stuck somewhere". "Umm ok but do you know where he is oh no but he put this thing on my phone so I could track his phone yea I get lost every time we go to the city, umm let's see he's at his house guess he went home real quick and his car broke down". "Ok I'll go get that little kiddy king but only cause you asked me to". Ikuto said walking past amu to get to his car. "Thanks ikuto oh I love your new car at is it". "Oh it's a 1967 Chevy impala". (My dream car there's a pic on my profile). "It's so awesome oh and thank you ikuto". "No problem I'll be back in a few" ikuto said as he drove off. 'Damn why do I have to go get that stupid kiddy king'. It doesn't matter if I walk in right. "Oh tadase you're so funny I love you so much". 'Who the hell is that and why tadase with another girl when he has amu I've wanted to be with her since I first met her'. "I love you to saaya so very much" "Oh hey you know our one year anniversary is next month right". "Of course silly I could never forget now what day is it again" tadase said laughing. "Oh stop it" she said. 'Son of a bitch he's cheating on amu that bastard I'll kill him and he got with her only a month after getting with amu. Why be with someone like her when he's already has my little strawberry. I should go tell amu'. When I got back amu was still waiting in the same spot. "Amu chan". "Oh ikuto where is tadase". "Amu you're not gunna like this but please believe me tadase is cheating on you with someone named saaya". "What the hell ikuto why the fuck would you make up a lie like that I mean really how low can you get" amu practically yelled at ikuto. "I 'm sorry amu but it's the truth". "No your lying tadase wouldn't he would never hurt me" amu said as she started to cry

Authors note

Ok so tadase is a total douche right well I like ikuto better so don't bother me can't wait for next chapter if you hate tadagay you are gunna love next chap. Oh and sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. Please R&R. I want at least 10 reviews or I'll just abandon this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm sorry I'm wasting a chapter on an author's note but I won't be updating for a while. I'm falling behind in school and if I fail my parents will kill me and plus I'm in high school now and if I fail it'll go on my transcript and I want to get into a really good collage. Anyway I'll try to update again taking the advice you guys gave me. Kay see you guys soon


End file.
